


I Like Like You

by lilsocks



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Blaine DeBeers, matchmaking liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: Reader is shocked to wake up and find that instead of being dead they have into a zombie. They aren't as shocked to when they find out Blaine was the of who turned them.originated for a prompt on Tumblr
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Reader, Blaine DeBeers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Like Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? is this fandom still alive? This is something that i wrote back in the summer bet just now finishing it up. procrastination at its finest i know  
> the prompt this rooted fr can be found here: https://fangirl94stuff.tumblr.com/post/118370213554/imagine-blaine-explaining-youre-a-zombie-then  
> I hope you all like it!

When you wake up the first thing you do is run your cool fingertips across your stomach. there is no gaping hole, no wound no stitches. Nothing to indicate that prior to you waking up you had been harpooned in the stomach like those big fish on the Travel channel. And, you were pretty damn sure you had been shot in the stomach as it was one of the last vivid things you remember.

You almost laugh, this was not how you imagined your week ending . Laying in this bed with heavy blankets that should be making you sweat you stare up at the ceiling that wasn’t you own nor a hospital’s. There was this hunger that made you not really care too much where you were or whose bed you were in. all you really wanted to know is if this place had food.

It should be Sunday morning. You had come across the Bounty Tuesday afternoon. a rumor had gotten around that there was some newbie selling U that had gone bad but not to reveal who you had heard it form because apparently, the dealer had killed the last guy who was going around running his mouth. Tuesday night the rumor was proven true when the body of a 34-year-old matchmaker was found dead at a lake arena along with traces of this bad Utonium were found at the scene.

If it was just regular U or even the good stuff Blain had started selling then you wouldn’t even bat an eye. However, this Utopian was making bath salts and zombieing out look like childish tantrums. it seemed as though that everyone had something to about bad U but didn’t do anything to put a stop to it. So you decided to pick up the bounty of the bad U drug dealer and figure that you might as well work with Liv and Clive on it as well thinking that Letterkenny proverb “ more hands make less work.” to top it off you figure this killer was either the dealer or knew the dealer. Then you should have known that Blaine wanted in as well since this guy was stealing business from Blaine who was him stealing it from Mr.Boss

It worked out though, well mostly. Liv and Clive took the case from a more legal angle following the clues of the murder while you and Blaine did it your way talking to underground contacts who shared a disdain for the new seller. Blaine was a little surprised how the criminal underbelly of Seattle treated a bounty hunter such as yourself. You explained to Blaine that you were the kind of bounty hunter who didn’t go after certain types of criminals, only the really sleazy ones. Your morally grey stance of who was good and evil was something that Blaine admired about you and therein lies a problem.

Ever since you had helped your next-door neighbor her track down the man who scratched her, making her the zombie she was today, you’d had feelings for the platinum blond. At first, you thought it was just some schoolgirl crush but those intense butterflies never went away. Only Liv and Peyton could that how you tried your damnedest not to have a thing for a drug dealing, murdering zombie. You had even told Petyon to go for Blaine after his memory loss thinking that it would do the trick. She could see how it hurt not just you, but Blaine as well. That was also how everyone, including yourself, found out the whole Amnesia thing was BS.

it wasn’t like Blaine had made easy to hate him either. Despite all the horrible things he’s done; the murder, infecting people with the Z virus, and the dealing - he was never horrible to you. he never hurt you, tried to infect you, or get you hooked on U. His clever wit made you laugh and your laugh made him smile, he never lied to you which was some very unique the two of you shared and everyone else wanted to exploit But you could never turn against him like that.

Since Liv was on matchmaker’s brains coupled with the knowledge that you couldn’t get over the crush you had on for platinum blond zombies. There would be comments insisting that the two of you would be perfect together. How not only Blaine’s rockstar businessman fashion and your own style made it look like the two had just stepped out from a couple's photoshoot for a magazine. Anytime the four of you were together she would complement how you two looked like a t.v power couple with the partnership and banter you shared. Blaine’s relentless flirting and innuendoes that made you ears burn didn’t help either nor that Liv spurred it on. not to mention the whole locked the two of to in a supply closet thing that happened back lake arena while you all were doing a once over around the crime scene making sure there was anything missed.

_‘ “ I’m going to kill that girl,” You make the promise out loud glaring at Blaine’s black dress shirt he was wearing under his coat._

_The two stood mere inches apart in the middle of the supply barn which was really just a tiny wooden closet stuffed with ropes, dinghies, life jackets, and trash. Since Blaine was taller than you, it was more of glaring face to chest rather than face to face._

_“ what was that she was saying about proximity …”, Blaine trailed off and you don’t have to see his face to hear that smug smirk._

_“ don’t even”, you warned him while trying to look at something and ignore that you could smell that nice cologne he wore._

_That was when you spot it, well more like them. Small plastic tubs a lot like the ones Blaine used. All empty. without telling Blaine what you were doing you squat down to get a closer look wishing Liv would have locked the two of you in here with gloves. You’re so focused on the possible clue and putting things together why Utopium capsules would be that you don’t realize how Blaine’s dark gaze was set on you down by his knees._

_“ thought you didn’t want to go there?”, he says in a dark voice_

_You looked back up at him,” Go whe-”_

_Oh, that was what he had meant . from your position if you were even to look down half inch you would be staring directly at Blaine’s crotch. the heat rising up the back of your neck and you gave makes you want to look away, but you can’t. You forced yourself to keep eye contact with those glacial eyes of his that were swimming with something you dare say was lust. Quickly you hopped back up to your feet. In doing so, however, you stumbled over some loose rope that had been laying across the floor behind you._

_If not for Blaine reaching out and placing his hands firmly on your hips you would have fallen back on whatever the ropes and life jackets were covering up. Your hands came to rest just below his shoulders as you needed something other than his hands to help steady yourself. For a long moment the to of you just stand there staring at each other, neither moving, neither letting go. you want to think that Blaine was just having a vision from whatever brain he had eaten. That it wasn’t some’ moment’ as matchmaker Liv put it. Yet there was no wide-eyed look or mouth slightly agape._

_“ Are you wearing lip gloss?”, He asks in a soft voice that’s somehow more louder than it really was in the cramped bran._

_“ yea?”_

_“ huh,“ he nods his head once then notes,” though you like to go nude ”_

_You mumble,” I wear chapstick.”_

_“ but not lip gloss .” He points out and it was at that moment that you notice that his eyes had been on your lips this whole time._

_The butterflies make your tone defense, So ?”_

_“It’s a nice touch .”_

_That Was exactly what Liv said it would be. A nice touch, That it would be something out of the ordinary and that the glossy finish would draw his attention to them. You only tried it to so that you could get liv to go back on work on performing those tests for the tox report. But, there had been a part of you that wanted Balain to be drawn to your lips. you just didn’t think it would have actually work. that he’d actually notice it. Though the two of you were so close now._

_“Oh, Th-thanks .”_

_There another beat of silence and you thought about if this was a movie this would be the part where you’d almost kiss but then get interrupted. As if on cue the door to the small closet of a barn door opened. At the door stood Liv looked as pale as ever with a sly smile on her face. The two of you returned your hands to yourself after that._

_“ Am interrupting ?”, Liv inquirers in a hopeful tone._

_“ Is she Y/N ?”, Blaine asked crossing hands behind his back smirking,” I don’t mind an audience .”’_

_“I -There’s are more Utopium capsules in here! it looked like someone was trying to cover up with all this junk. We know that the victim was held for a few days before she was killed and I’m pretty sure this might be the place.” ’_

You kick off the blankets as the hunger gets worse. You had thought that the supply barn would be the last time you and Blaine would have a moment like that. One where you could fool yourself into thinking that Blaine you liked back. But, you had also thought you were going to die. Laying there in Blaine’s arms choking on your own blood and in so much pain, staring up at the ink-black sky that had begun to bleed into your vision as you went. You didn’t go anywhere though. You didn’t die and that wasn’t the last time you would see Blaine. in fact, from the oversized pajamas that smell exactly like him without that fancy cologne, you were pretty sure that you had woken up in his house and he was somewhere in it.

Making your way down the hallway you realize something you should have released the moment you woke up not dead and hungry.It was this very same hunger that was making it harder for you to piece things together. It was pretty obvious with the fact you should have already known the moment you wake up. 1)Blaine was a zombie, 2) he had infected people with the Z-virus before,3) he was just sleazy enough to not miss the chance to grow his business with you.

Blaine had scratched you.

Blaine had turned you into a zombie

But why?

You knew deep down why. Blaine was Blaine after all. he was a drug dealer, a killer, turned innocent people into zombies just so that he could make a buck. So what made you any different from anyone else? You really didn’t want to say it even though you knew. Not saying it made it feels a little less real. But you’d eventually have to say something because now here you were standing at the entry to a very nice kitchen. Blaine was at the stove with his back to you softly singing an old rock song while flipping a pancake. The sweet smell of pancakes and fresh brains makes your mouth water. Your feet take you to a barstool at the kitchen island where you set while he still has no idea that you are in the kitchen, and part of you doesn’t want him to know.

That part of you wants to just stay in the moment and pretend like everything was fine. Like Blaine wasn’t a bad guy or that he turned you solely to make money, or that he was cooking your brains. This was so akin to the domestic fantasies you have had about Blaine. You can’t bring yourself to make a sound just yet. You had imagined it’s almost like this. coming into the kitchen dressed in his sweats tee shirt too big for you. Sleep riddled but still smiling because Blaine was cooking breakfast for you. The two of you would hug and share a quick good morning kiss then have cutesy small talk while eating.

That would never happen though and you, as the badass of an adult you liked to pretend to be most of the time, had to come to terms with the reality that it was never going to work. Of course, this would hurt because of how long you’ve had feelings for Blaine but you told yourself it was better to nip it in the bud while Blaine didn’t know that. there was going to be a small weed forever inside you now, or at least until Ravi found a cure, that would hate what Blaine did to you. But, that was the messed up thing that weed would never grow. you could never actually hate Blaine. because by scratching did save you, a fact that he would most likely use against you.

“ Hey.”, The greeting comes out softer than you would have liked.

Blaine turns to face you and your commitment to stop having feelings for his falters just like that. he stands there already dressed with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow smiling at you with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. 

“ It’s Alive !” he jokes in a dramatic accent then adds,” and just in time.”

You watch as he finished preparing a plate of pancakes topped with brains as if they were berries. It looked so good, both the bairns and the fluffy bread. You poured a generous amount of warm syrup and even more tabasco before digging in. Your first bite of brains was eutrophic and made your hunger instantly subside. Another reason who had been so attracted to Blaine was that he was fantastic to cook as well. Your shoulders slump and your eyes flutter closed as you enjoy it. You can’t stay in that state for long as there were things you need to talk to Blaine about. Like where was the S.O.B who harpooned you, who killed that matchmaker, and was the one who was selling the bad U? did Liv and Ravi know about the new member of Team Z, and who had changed you out of you bloody clothes and into Baine’s pajamas? right now the last question seems more prominent than the others.

“So,” you began picking the Black tee s Blain sets across for you with his own plate,” who changed me ?”

“ Your’s true,” Blaine made a grand jester,” Gave you the old scratch. Couldn’t very well let Seattle’s best bounty hunter die now could I ?”

“ I already figured that. I meant my clothes.”

he answers you in the most casually of tones“Oh that was me too .”

your thankful you weren’t eating any pancakes in brains because you would have choked on them as you exclaim “ what!”

Your reaction makes Blaine laugh. The one that makes you want to smile. You don’t though because it doesn’t make you feel all giddy anymore. At least you try and tell yourself that.

“ I kid, I kid,” Blaine reassure you,” Liv changed you last night. she’s also said she was going to bring you but a change of clothes. “

“She still on the matchmaker’s brain ?”

“ Yup.”

You groan stuffing another mouthful of food in youth and leaving the fork there. Having Liv go on about how you a Blaine would be perfect for each other was not what you need right now. you need the Liv who didn’t trust the man before you.

You swallow your food and let out a deep breath before speaking again. you didn’t want to talk about it m bit you had to matter how much it would crush your ’ what if’ hopes,” so I guess seeing me dying in your arms was a pretty great business opportunity huh .”

When Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together causing his forehead to winkle and you to inwardly groan because you really didn’t want to elaborate,” Turing me in a zombie? you have another person to sell brains to now and I’m pretty having a zombie bounty hunter on retainer will come in pretty handy. it’s classic Blaine .”

Balne crosses his arms on top of the countertop while glacier eyes roam up to the smooth ceiling, “wow, you know that does sound like something I would so. God, I’m really horrible person aren’t I.”

you shrug “ Money does that to people. and speaking of people who am I eating ?”

Blaine looks back down smirking and pushes himself off the countertop whatever self-realization moment he was having gone now,” That is the brain of a former MMA fighter. I wanted my girl to have an extra kick when we find the bastard who wicked tuned you .”

You stop eating wondering if you had heard Blaine right. Needing to know that you had heard him right,” My girl ?”

The zombie in front of scoffs while looking away trying to play the whole thing off,” Of course your my girl, my buddy, my partner in crime-fighting and crime doing .”

“But You don’t call Liv ‘my girl’ “

Blaine presses his lips into a thin line and looks down at his plate. Holy shit. Did you just catch Blaine, the guy who usually has you tripping over your words, letting something slip it fills you with that giddy first crush feeling that you can’t help but revel in even if just a few wants ago you had sworn off feeling this exact way about him? ugh, why was this man so hard to hate.

“ well …” Blaine begins slowly,“ maybe that’s because I don’t want her to be my girl.

” What?- wait are you saying that you like like me ?“ you point to yourself with your fork still not quite being able to fully comprehend nor believe that this whole time Blaine had feelings for you too.

A raspy sort of laugh escapes the zombie. Brian rests his cheek in his pale palm and started directly at you choosing to not be bashful anymore,” yes Y/N I like like you. I want to chase you around the playground and write our initials in hearts.“

” I’m before serious !“

” And so am i .“m he leans in closer to you,” i Y/N I’ve had feelings for you for a while now .”

You smile, screw being an adult and not falling in love you a bad guy,” So does mean we get to kiss now ?”

Blaine nods eagerly,” I’m pretty sure it does.

The kiss was soft but quickly both of you wanted more. So you pull away first leaving Blaine confused until you get up and make your way around the counter. He chuckles wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you into him . in return you wrap your arms around his neck.

“ You know you could have just slid over the counter.No need to ruin the moment”

“ I am a civilized zombie .” 

This kiss begins right where it left off. Your stomach at the warmth of Blaine's mouth and you desperately wish you still had a sense of taste. You feel Blaine exhaling out of his nose singing in pleasure. he suddenly lifts you up and palaces you on the countertop. You don't have any complaints as nor you don't have to crane your neck to kiss him and can focus on running your fingers through his short locks given them a slight tug Blaine seems to love that as a groan rumble in the back of the throat. 

It’s just at Blain's finger begin to slip off the shirt you're wearing that Liv interprets the’ moment ‘ the two of you were high with a happy squeal.

“ Finally!”

“Liv!”, You scold.

Blaine doesn't say anything but he does back off and help you slip off the counter.

“ good morning Moore.”, Blaine greets her with a shit-eating grin,” I see you’ve brought Y/N some stuff to wear


End file.
